


Kwon Soonyoung : Destiny

by CheolGirlfriend



Series: SEVENTEEN IMAGINES [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheolGirlfriend/pseuds/CheolGirlfriend
Summary: What if Hoshi fell in love with you?





	1. Right Timing?

YOUR POV  
You don't know what's gotten into you.  
You have never been like this with your previous fandoms.  
Now, all your money and free time goes to Seventeen, a K-Pop group you recently discovered through your roommate's continuous nagging.  
Now, you've been stanning one of their leaders, Hoshi.  
He's in charge of the group's choreography and they were all so lit.  
Of course, you can't disregard the fact that he's so cute, he looks like a hamster off stage, but he seems to transform into a different person on stage.  
Your tweets and timeline are always filled with him and the other members.  
Mostly him though.  
Your layout, display picture, and header all screams Hoshi!  
You even joined the Carats' Campfire Singing Contest for the hopes of them/him seeing you.  
You also availed the subscription for V Live Ch+ to get more content.  
You even posted your love for him on it.  
You post without regarding whoever sees them.  
You didn't know things would blow up like this...

\------

HOSHI's POV  
You were so slumped with the new choreography.  
You didn't know what would look good.  
With the comeback coming in two months, you needed to get this done now so that there'd be time for you to rehearse.  
However, the pressure makes your mind more confused.  
You were so engrossed in your own thoughts, you barely heard Dino calling you.

"Hyung! Hyung! Someone posted about you on V Live!"

You didn't know what to feel.  
This could be anything but you were shocked because right when you needed a boost, this came.  
You were not really in the zone so you lazily got your phone to check.  
Although you weren’t in the mood, you were desperate for something to lift your spirit up.  
Carats are usually the ones who could give you the energy and motivation to get back to work.  
You were hopeful!  
However, this one felt a little different cause the timing is just on point!  
Then, you see it!

"Saranghae, Hoshi!"

You don't know why you felt more touched than usual because you hear this from carats all the time.  
Maybe it has something to do with the timing?  
Just when you needed the boost, she was there!  
You clicked on the profile, curious.  
Hmmm.  
You didn't know why but she seems familiar.  
She's pretty too.  
Before you knew it, you were typing away on the CH+ chat.

"Guys… have you looked up? The sky… it's really pretty hh...  
But carats are prettier."

You smiled to yourself, barely containing your feels while rereading what you just posted.  
Your smile turned into a burst of laughter.

"AH, kamjagiya! Hyung! Why are you laughing all of a sudden?"

You answered Dino with more laughter.  
You were suddenly back to high spirits.  
You kind of liked this carat.  
Dino seemed to have checked his phone already.

"Wahhh! Hyung! Is this about that carat who posted about you? Ah, jinjja! This hyung!"

You see him shaking his head but trying to contain a smile too.  
You went back to work and finished the choreography for your February comeback song.  
You informed the members that rehearsals will start tomorrow.

\------ 

Tired from finalizing the formations and choreography last night, you woke up a bit late.  
When you got to the practice room, the members were already there.  
You see Dino and Vernon looking at Dino’s phone.  
They suddenly look up when you entered.

“Wahh! Hyung! Look! This girl really tweets about you every day!”  
“Her twitter is full of you Hyung! Wahh!”

Both dongsaengs tell you suddenly, shaking their heads.  
You were confused about what they were talking about at first.  
Then it hit you!

“Yah! Chan! You told Hansol?!”  
“Hyung, we all knew even if Chan didn’t tell us! You were kind of obvious in the V Live Chat!”

Then Jihoon butted in.

“We all checked her profile while waiting for you. The choreography came really fast this time so we all got curious.”

Even Jihoon was in on this?!

“Whatever. Let’s just start practicing.”

Rehearsals went well throughout the day but you can’t take your mind off what they told you.  
You haven’t personally checked that carat’s twitter but Hansol and Chan said it was all about you.  
You’re sure there are a lot of carats who post about you and the other members as well.  
However, this one, even Jihoon checked her account.  
All of the members have checked, haven’t they?  
So it wouldn’t be a problem if you did too, right?  
Nothing’s wrong with that, right?  
They’ve all done it anyway.  
You typed in the username you saw from Chan’s phone.  
When you hit enter, you were immediately bombarded with photos of you and tweets about you.  
So am I this carat’s favorite member?  
Hmmm.  
Maybe?  
Why though?

\----- 

“Hyung! Don’t tell me you’re checking her profile again?”

You were surprised to find Chan leaning over your shoulder while you were holding your phone.  
You’re in the practice room and are currently on water break.  
You didn’t know how it happened but it became a habit for you to check her twitter whenever you have the time.  
It’s interesting for you.  
She’s interesting for you.  
It’s like you’re getting to know someone you haven’t met and talked to yet.  
She tweets a lot about what she’s doing, the things she likes, the things she doesn’t like, and a lot more.  
She also mentions Seventeen’s twitter account a lot.  
You haven’t talked to her directly because of course you can’t.  
The whole world will lose it.  
However, it seems as if you have because of the things you learn about her every day.

“She changed her layout again today.”

When you checked her profile, her display photo was that of Coups-hyung and not yours.  
You two aren’t anything but you can’t hide the fact that it saddens you whenever she changes her display photo into one of the other members’.  
She’s been tweeting about something but you don’t know what about because it was in her language.

“She’s the same nationality as one of our PD-nims, right? Why don’t you ask her to translate some of that girl’s tweets.”

Just then, that PD-nim came into the room with your refreshments.  
When she gave you your drink, you pulled her aside for a bit.

“Noona, can you help me with something?”  
“Sure. What is it?”  
“It’s kind of a secret so I’d appreciate it if you don’t tell the others.”  
“Hoshi, you’re scaring me. This isn’t like you. What’s this about?”  
“Can you translate this for me?”

She looks at you, confused.  
Then, she looked like she understood.

“Well, she says that she was jealous of this fan site because you always look at her. She’s not angry. She’s just jealous or something. I don’t know how to translate it but it’s called tampo in our language. She’ll probably get over it or you soon.”  
“Yah! Noonaaaa!”  
“I’m kidding. Just give it a few days. It’ll pass.”

The next day, you had a schedule and you saw that fan site there.  
You remember what the PD-nim told you.  
You felt bad for the fan site but you really couldn’t look at her.  
You tried a few times but whenever the girl’s tweets come into your mind, you feel bad again.  
The following day, you tried to check her profile again.  
You were shocked to see your face on her icon.  
What happened?  
You don’t understand but it made you happy so you left it as it is.  
It went a lot like a rollercoaster for you.  
She would change her layout and then change it back.  
Every time she changes it, you feel down.  
You try to post photos, send messages on the V Live chat, or whatever just to get her attention.  
Then she changes her layout back and you’re okay again.  
It’s like you’re on a relationship but only you knew, and she didn’t.  
You wondered if this is what carats feel about you and the members.  
Chan and Hansol have noticed your change in mood these past few weeks.

“Hyung! Have you checked her profile today?”  
“Yeah, hyung! She’s been tweeting a lot about takoyaki!”  
“Chan, let’s buy takoyaki?”  
“Yeah, let’s!”

Then, they were already out of the hotel.  
You laughed at your two dongsaengs trying to tease you.  
You are in Japan so buying takoyaki wouldn’t be difficult.  
They were back within minutes.

“Hyung! Wanna do a live with us?”

Then, Chan opened the V Live immediately.  
They were all talking about random things like the Japan concert.  
Then, Chan looked at you.

“Since we are in Osaka, Japan, what is famous in Osaka?”  
“Takoyaki?”  
“That’s right!”  
“Oh, it’s famous for takoyaki?”  
“Yes. I thought sharing takoyaki might be nice.”  
“Yes, I think that’s a good idea.”

Then you guys started to eat the takoyaki.  
At first, you didn’t want to but when Hansol said it was good, you got curious too.  
Then Chan pretended to read a comment but really they were just trying to tease you.

“I had takoyaki today too.” –Chan  
“Who?” –Hansol  
“This is destiny. Even if we are apart.” –Chan  
“I think you could just say it’s a coincidence.” –Hansol

Aish. These two!  
HAHAHAHAHA.

“Just leave it as it is.” –Hoshi  
“Destiny might be an exaggeration… It is destiny.” –Chan  
The live went on like that.  
My mood was lifted.  
I wish we would be able to meet carats soon.  
I wish I’d at least get to see her in person.  
Would she attend the concert? Probably.  
Would I see her? I guess it would be hard unless she’d get the VIP ticket.

\------ 

YOUR POV

You have been waiting so long to attend a Seventeen concert!  
You became a fan right after Diamond Edge so it was kind of a long wait.  
Now, you’re finally lined up for the hi-touch privilege.  
You have been tweeting about meeting Kwon Soonyoung and today is the day.  
You came to the venue hours earlier.  
You gave out freebies with your friends.  
You collected freebies from other fans.  
You’ve been having a blast.  
Finally, it was time for your turn at the hi-touch.  
You were so elated.  
When you were in front of Soonyoung, your smile couldn’t be removed from your face.  
However, the next thing left you frozen.

“Y/N, I see you’ve changed your hair.”


	2. Bias Change?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hoshi learns how to lurk on Twitter.

YOUR POV

You were so confused recently.

You didn't know what to do.

There has been a lot going on.

One, you keep on posting about how you'd be changing biases but every time you do, something pulls me back.

It's sometimes a post, a video, a photo or whatever.

You're not complaining though.

You really really love that Kwon Soonyoung.

However, you keep on finding twitter accounts who have blocked you when you don't even know them.

They seem to be Hoshi biased people too.

As a fandom known for being peaceful and loving, this seemed weird to you.

Good thing you found the right group of carats through your one carat friend.

They were all so nice and supportive.

They may be a little too loud and violent sometimes but at least they're not toxic.

Violent as in hitting other people's shoulders when they see their biases even if it's just in photos or videos.

Whenever you say you're changing biases, they tease you and send you pictures, gifs, videos, and even fanfics about Hoshi to keep you from changing lanes.

Your life as a fangirl kind of got better as you are now able to fangirl and be loud with them too.

Your wallet is kinda crying tho.

This group is very supportive, they encourage splurging for your biases.

You've just spent a lot of money on Hoshi merchandise again.

You've only seen each other a handful of times but you message and tweet each other every single day.

You call yourselves SVT Girlfriends.

Now, you went on a sleepover so you could go to your first ever Seventeen concert tomorrow together.

You were so excited to finally meet Hoshi.

You and your friends have all saved up to be able to buy the VIP tickets for the hi-touch privilege.

You have also collaborated on giving away unofficial photo cards to random carats who'll approach you.

You have also saved up so that you could buy concert merchandise on the venue tomorrow.

The next day, a whole lot of people showed up.

You were at the venue early so that you'd be able to give away your unofficial photo cards and get some from other carats as well.

You were so happy roaming the concert grounds with your friends, you lost track of how much money you already spent.

You also lost track of time.

Soon, the VIP ticket holders were being called to line up.

You and your friends went to line up and sat down to wait.

You were doing nothing so you decided to pull out your phone.

When you checked Twitter, your notifications have exploded.

Apparently, your carat friends have been keeping track of your merchandise buying and they've been teasing you about it online.

 

"@(yourusername) 's hands will be so full of Hoshi merchandise later, she won't be able to hi five Hoshi HAHAHAHAHA #OhTheIrony #Hoshi #SVTGirlfriends"

"@(yourusername) if Hoshi still wouldn't get the picture, I'd die HAHAHAHAHA #SVTGirlfriends"

"@pledis_17 's Hoshi!! Please stop @(yourusername) from buying everything with your face!! Your altar at her house is too big already!! #Hoshi #SVTGirlfriends"

"@pledis_17 's Hoshi!! Please stop @(yourusername) from emptying out her wallet!! She still needs to get home and eat for a month!! #SVTGirlfriends #Hoshi"

"@pledis_17 this girl is so whipped for Hoshi! She won't be able to escape! #NoEscape #SVTGirlfriends #HOSHI"

 

The tweets went on and on.

You were laughing so hard but you managed to reply to that last one although jokingly.

That friend of yours is always teasing you about how you'd never escape Hoshi and how you might not marry at all if it isn't Hoshi.

You decided to tease her back.

However, you didn't notice that your phone was almost dying and it did just as you sent the reply.

You ruffled through your bag only to see that you do have your powerbank but your cord was nowhere to be seen.

You just shrugged your shoulders and let it go.

You didn't think too much of it.

You brought your other phone with you for video purposes anyway.

It might not have mobile data but its camera and storage are sufficient.

You wouldn't be able to do much anyway cause the hi-touch privilege will start in two hours and you're already lined up with your friends.

When the line started to move, some organizers and staff were going through the line reminding people that you can't hold anything but your bags during the hi-touch.

You and your friends struggled in putting all of your merchandise in one bag so you bought a few paper bags in the end.

Your friends helped hold your other paper bags for you then you were off to the hi-touch.

\-----

 

HOSHI'S POV

 

"Hyung! Stop stalking that girl's account! We need to finish getting our make-ups done!"  
"She's coming! She posted that she bought VIP tickets with her friends! There are no photos of her though! I just know she's coming!"  
"Isn't that more reason you need to get everything done right now!"  
"Wait! Just a few more minutes! I don't know if she's here yet!"  
"Did you check her friends' tweets?"  
"I tried! They're all on private! I can't see their tweets!"  
"Wait, let me! I think I'm following one!"

 

Chan checked his own phone to open Twitter.

You see his face fall.

 

"Hyung, I think we should just go?"  
"Why?! What is it??"

 

Then Chan turned his phone towards you.

You didn't know what to feel.

 

"@pledis_17 this girl is so whipped for Hoshi! She won't be able to escape! #NoEscape #SVTGirlfriends #HOSHI"

"@(yourfriendsusername) excuse me, watch me change biases like how i change my hair HAHAHAHAHA #easyaf #HoshiWho"

 

You had your hair and make-up done but you can't focus.

Seungcheol noticed something and went to talk to you.

 

"Hoshiyah! Are you okay?"  
"Hyung, am I that easy to replace?"  
"What are you talking about?"

 

Chan told Seungcheol what happened.

 

"Don't think too much about it. Maybe she was just kidding. You haven't seen a photo of her today so she might have just posted that to tease her friends. We always do that too, right?"  
"Wah! I didn't think about that!"  
"That's what I'm saying! So lighten up! Carats are waiting for us! She might be waiting for you too!"  
"Thanks, Hyung!"

 

You're back to being excited again.

When the time for the hi-touch came, you couldn't stay still.

Soon enough, you see familiar faces.

You realize these are her friends.

She'd be in front of you soon!

You can't hide your excitement.

Then, you saw her.

Your heart stopped a bit.

 

"Y/N, I see you've changed your hair."


	3. Fate Always Finds A Way

HOSHI POV

You don’t know what to do.

You just saw her.

She changed her hair.

Thinking about her previous tweet about changing biases as easy as changing her hair, you get confused.

Does that mean anything?

Did she really change biases?

She was just tweeting about you last night though?

It’s frustrating.

You know you’re being unprofessional, spacing out when you have a show to do.

 

“Hoshiyah! You’re sulking again?”

 

You see Coup-hyung approaching you, accompanied by Dino.

 

“Hyung, she really did change her hair! Do you think I’m not her bias anymore?”

 

You were shocked when Coups-hyung and Dino laughed together.

 

“Aish, this hyung! I can’t believe you’re being like this because of a Carat you barely even know!”  
“Yah! I do know her. I know she likes Takoyaki. She loves going to this milk tea shop. She...”  
“You don’t know her personally, Hyung!”  
“I don’t care. I’m still upset.”

 

The two of them laughed again.

 

“Why are you guys laughing? This is serious. I need to compose myself before the show starts!”  
“Then, compose yourself! Look at this!”

 

Apparently Coups-hyung was following one of her friends too.

 

“If this isn’t proof that you’re still her bias, I don’t know what is.”

 

It was a picture of her outside the venue hours ago.

You had to look closer to see what they were talking about.

You were shocked to see how much merchandise she bought with your face in all of them.

 

“WAAAAAAH!! Daebak!”  
“Amazing. Really. Now, let’s go. We have a show to do.”

 

You were good again.

You are actually very easy to please.

And yes, you are easily upset too.

Sigh.

Is this because you’re a Gemini?

HAHAHAHAHA.

Now, you’re blaming your zodiac sign too.

What is happening to you?

This girl seems to believe in stuff like that.

Eventually, you also found yourself believing in them.

Things like destiny, fate, synchronicity.

Maybe it is fate that brought you here?

To meet her.

You thought about how if you weren’t in Seventeen, you wouldn’t be able to meet this girl, right?

After all, you are from different countries with different languages.

If you weren’t in Seventeen, the chances of meeting her is actually slim to none.

Feeling overwhelmed by this, you decided to do something about it.

You knew DoMinJun are going to give away flowers when they perform Hello.

You decided to put a note in one of the Flowers and get Jun to give it to her.

The chances are slim because you wouldn’t know if she’d be near enough for Jun to do it but you’re willing to risk it.

You decided that Jun should do it because Mingyu is one clumsy baby chances are he will lose the note and Kyeomie is one honest sunshine he would be too obvious while he looks for her in the crowd.

 

\---

 

After DoMinJun’s performance, HipHop unit is up on stage.

You went to Jun as he was changing for your next stage.

 

“Jun, how was it?”  
“Oh, I gave it.”  
“You did?”  
“Yeah. It was a bit hard but I managed to give it to her.”  
“Waaaah. Thank you!”

 

You hugged Jun and went off to change for the next stage as well.

You were feeling ecstatic and happy until you finished the show.

\---

 

YOUR POV

You were still puzzled about what Hoshi said about your hair change.

How did he know?

And why does it feel like something is off, the way he said it?

Ugh.

Nevermind.

You’re here to watch them perform live and enjoy it with your friends.

Eventually, you forgot about it as you and your friends get swept by the hype of the crowd.

You even got a flower from Jun during their Hello performance.

Squeezing yourself to the front was the best decision you and your friends have ever made.

Now, you’d have an irreplaceable souvenir from the concert.

You wished it was from Hoshi but that would be impossible.

After the concert, you and your friends were in a cab and fangirling all the way to the hotel.

There were eight of you so you were divided into two cabs just like how you’re divided in your rooms.

You weren’t sure where Seventeen checked into but believing in things such as fate and destiny, you thought that if it is meant to be, it will be.

So you just chose whichever hotel your friends decided on.

The four from the other cab wanted to have a midnight swim in the hotel’s pool so they went straight to their room as soon as they arrived.

Just as you arrived at the hotel’s lobby, one of your friends called your attention.

 

“Gurl, you won’t believe this!”

 

She showed you a tweet from one of the people who were bashing you on Twitter.

 

“Can’t believe I got a flower from Mingyu with a note from Hoshi! 


	4. It Was Not A Dream

YOUR POV

When you got to the dining area, a breakfast buffet was waiting for the guests.  
Big round tables with seats of 10 were setup.  
The dining area was filled with people some were forced to share tables with others.  
You look for your friends and spotted them at the table nearest the windows.  
You felt that Hoshi was right behind you.

“Yah! Y/N! You heard everything I just said, didn’t you?”

You turned to look at him and shrugged your shoulders.

“So, are we okay?”

Again, you looked at him and shrugged your shoulders.  
But this time, there was a teasing smirk on your face.  
You hear him say “Aish!” trying not to show his happiness.  
He looked around for his groupmates but couldn’t find them anywhere.  
You tried to look around for them too.  
When you couldn’t find them, you looked at Hoshi.  
He was looking at you already.

“Well, you can share a table with us if you want?”  
“Really? Let’s go then.”

You didn’t think it would be a big deal since everyone else seems to be sharing tables.  
Hoshi sharing a table with you won’t be anything out of the ordinary.  
Guests who aren’t KPop fans, which are most of the guests, wouldn’t even give you guys a second glance.  
He would look like a typical Korean tourist to them.  
You both went to the buffet table to get your food.  
Your friends were shocked and glad that you brought Hoshi with you and that you guys seem to be okay.  
Looking down the windows, you have a clear view of the pool area.  
Now, you realize why your friends chose this table even though the sun hits it directly.  
Some of the Seventeen members are down by the pool.  
You shake your head.  
Hoshi also saw them.

“Ah, so that’s where they are!”

You were just starting to eat when you were joined by another person.  
You didn’t even notice him approach your table until he spoke.

“Good morning.”

He said sleepily and monotonously.  
Clearly, this person hates waking up early in the morning.

“Woozi yah!”’  
“Hello.”  
Your friends were the first ones to recognize Jihoon.  
Hoshi was kind of shocked as well.

“Woozi yah. What are you doing here?”  
“Well, isn’t this our table? You’re here.”  
“It’s actually theirs. I’m just sharing. But that’s not what I meant. I thought you’re just gonna call room service for your breakfast?”  
“As much as I’d love to stay in the room, I was too hungry to wait so I went down myself.”

He seemed to be really hungry.  
He was already trying to take a bite from the chicken while talking to Hoshi.

“I think Dino’s on his way down too so I have to finish this before he gets here.”  
“Too late, hyung. Good morning, everyone!”

Dino suddenly appeared, taking the seat beside Jihoon, and greeting you and your friends.  
Looking at you, Dino’s eyes widened!

“Waaaah! Aren’t you (yourusername)? Hyung! Isn’t she (yourusername)?”  
“Shhh. Keep your voice down. She is.”  
“How come you’re together? Wahhh! Hyung, your stalking skills have really leveled up!”

You’re somehow confused.  
You don’t understand what Chan is saying but you see Jihoon closing his eyes and shaking his head.  
“I didn’t do anything this time! I swear! She just happened to be in the same hotel, okay?”  
“Ah, really? Well, okay then.”

You ate quietly after that.  
You and your friends couldn’t believe that you’re having dinner with 3/13.  
You see your group’s maknaes stealthily pinch each other.  
Maybe to check if this is real or not.  
You pinch yourself lightly too.  
Ouch.

“You’re not dreaming, trust me.”

Hoshi was looking at you.  
He probably saw you pinching yourself.

“That’s what people in dreams would say.”  
“I’ll find a way you won’t be able to doubt this.”  
“Yeah? How?”  
“By giving you the moon and stars.”  
“Idiot. That would only prove that this is a dream.”

You all laughed.  
Your friends are still star struck with your breakfast companions but eventually they got used to it.  
Light conversations were starting to form from everyone.  
When breakfast was over, Hoshi, Woozi, and Dino went back to their rooms.  
Probably to get some needed rest before their schedules start again.  
Their schedule abroad is not until next week so you’re hoping they would stay as long as possible because your birthday is just after the weekend.  
You occasionally bump into each other in the corridors where exchange smiles and greetings.  
You sometimes run into the other members at the hotel’s gym.  
When the eve of your birthday came, you were in your hotel room with your friends.  
This is actually the last night you’ll be staying here so you decided to stay in and order room service just for the heck of trying it.  
You have adjoining rooms so you opened the door for all of you to be together.  
You were counting down to midnight.  
When the clock struck 12, you heard something by the door.  
You all turned your heads to the door.  
There was no noise but a white envelope was slipped under the door.  
You picked the envelope up.

“I hope this reminds you that this was not just a dream. It was all real. I am real. –Hoshishi ❤ ”

As you turned the envelope over, something fell.  
It was a silver necklace.  
With a crescent moon embracing a star.   
☪


End file.
